Our story
by Reooo
Summary: Jane struggles with a disease and Lisbon helps him .Slightly inspired by 'The note book ' movie , Future fic . Warning : characters death .


**Disclaimer : don't own any thing** .

He could feel some thing was off lately , he had for a while but when he forgot Angela and Charlotte's anniversary .. he knew some thing was wrong .

Teresa squeezed his hand as he stared at the doctor ' I am sorry but there is so little we can do about it '.

He didn't know where he left his book , he couldn't believe he forgot that ..he never forget anything but he still couldn't find his book ..he stood lost in the room for minutes when Teresa came and took the book from under his pillow ..he always put it there before he went to sleep ' it's alright ' she said softly then took him in her arms ' It's going to be fine ' she said as he wiped his tears in the hem of her blouse .

One day she woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed .. she looked into every room but heard heavy breathes and sniffs as she approached the kitchen to find Jane sitting on one of the chairs his head in his hands sobbing .

'Oh god , Patrick .what's going on ? ' she asked worried as she knelt slowly beside him because of a knee ache ' talk to me , please ' she couldn't see him like that ..it broke her heart .

He raised his face slowly and looked her into the eyes ' I don't know how to make tea '.

She almost cried but held herself because she needed to be strong for him ..the doctor said that it was important to make him feel natural and not to focus on the symptoms of his illness .

she took him in her arms and ran a hand through his white hair ' It's alright .. I will make you one '.

They were cuddling in bed ..it was a boring day .one of many after their retirement but this day was plain dreary ' My memory palace is locked and it's likes I lose the key some times ' he whispered in her ears and she sighed ' then thank god I have an spare key ' she said trying to enlighten the mood a little .

' I am afraid of that day ..when I wake up and don't even remember you anymore ' he said swallowing a lump in his throat .

she took his wrinkled handsome face in her hands ' then I will look you in the eye and remind you of who I am '.

…..

'Mum , we need to put him in a place where they would be able to take care of him ' Said Emma and her brother Charlie nodded in agreement .

Lisbon shook her head ' No way , I can take care of him '.

Charlie sighed ' Mum we know this is hard .. we love dad but we have to do what's better for all of us ..just a week ago you lost him in the market and he was found half a mile away not knowing where he was ' he reminded her and she grimaced as at the horrible memory ..it was one of the worst days In her life and she had never been that terrified when she looked around and he was no where to be seen .

' I will do better , I won't repeat my mistake ' she said and they frowned .

' Why are you insisting he stays here mum ?' asked Emma .

She knew that they loved him too and wanted the best for him but they didn't know a lot of things , she couldn't tell them about his six months stay in an asylum many years ago because Jane wouldn't like that even if he won't care at the moment but still .. she couldn't lock him up again and she couldn't bear sleeping in that bed or living in the house they built without him .. she needed his warmth like air and water to live too .

' because I said so ' she shouted ending the discussion , after all they were her children and in no way they were going to disobey her and as much as they loved her they respected her enough to not talk about that and upset her again .

Days passed and she didn't know if she had any more tears to shed , he had started forgetting how to hold a spoon or to use the straw and she couldn't believe life was that cruel to take away from him one thing that had never failed him his whole life ..his beautiful brilliant mind .

She fed him herself and ordered for shirt's special with their name on it and her cell phone number in case she lost him again , one day he asked her who was Charlotte and she didn't know what to say so she decided not to tell him ..it was far beyond what he was capable to deal with but then she could tell that the end was so close to what they had both dreaded .

His ignorant look stapped her like daggers in the heart and that day she had to show him all of their photos together .

It was that night that she decided to write the story of how a lonely workaholic CBI agent met a sad man and how they fell in love and healed each other along their journey together .

He always loved listening to the story and she never got sick of telling it .

And some how it always brought him back to her until the last time he heard it ..went to sleep and never woke up .

She never stopped telling the story to her grandchildren and they always craved for more .. she held to that those few months she went on after him .

Her son Charlie had written the last words of the story ..it was Lisbon's will to finish the story and tell it to the world as last gift a story of love pain and hope ..but she would have never imagined that it would be a best seller in a few months and that the message would reach a lot of people .. it was never just about revenge or about lust but deep abiding love Jane felt for his family then shared with Lisbon and her team with ups and downs ..but a happy ending nevertheless .

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes .**


End file.
